


Christmas Surprise

by Selah



Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sloppy Seconds, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manabu had the perfect surprise for his boyfriend. So did someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Another older fic (originally written for the jrockurisumasu 2012 exchange) being reposted as part of my syncing project to get this archive synced up with my other archives. ;) For a SCREW fic, this one is pretty low on the kinkiness scale, somehow or another.

Manabu took a deep breath, uselessly smoothing the skirt of his costume one last time before shrugging into his coat. Byou’s message hadn’t exactly been very informative, though he didn’t really need an explanation. Christmas was technically still two days away, but this was the last night before January that he didn’t have to work in one form or another. The costume was a surprise, one he knew Byou would appreciate. His boyfriend was such a legs man and the skirt was very short indeed. Perfect for what he had tentatively planned for their night in tonight.

His grin faded away quickly enough when he stepped outside. Too late, he realized he should have put on some warmer tights. As long as his coat was, it wasn’t long enough to completely protect bare legs, though that did give him a good excuse to run from his apartment to the subway. Knowing Byou would be more than willing to warm him up again didn’t really help and he broke into another jog once he was out of the subway station. Why did Byou have to live so far away from the subway station anyway? By the time he got to his boyfriend’s building, he was gasping for breath, lungs burning from the cold air his body was gulping in great lungfuls. Maybe he wasn’t as in shape as he thought if that was a stitch he was feeling stabbing his side. Rubbing his side, he took the stairs up to Byou’s floor. His pulse was still pounding in his ears when he knocked on Byou’s door, but it had nothing to do with his run.

“You’re early,” Byou grumbled, but Manabu could see the mischief in his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“It’s cold!” he said, as if that should explain everything.

“Of course it’s cold, it’s December. And you aren’t even wearing pants,” Byou said, still feigning an annoyed grumble. As if Manabu was going to buy into that.

“You could at least let me in!” Manabu protested, pouting now. The hallway wasn’t exactly heated and he was starting to feel silly, arguing with his boyfriend out in the hall like this. And then Byou’s lips twitched upwards into a grin as one arm circled Manabu’s waist, drawing him in close even as he closed the door.

“Need me to warm you up?” the brunet cooed, his hand sliding between them to start on the buttons of Manabu’s coat.

“Yes please,” Manabu replied with a grin of his own. “Let me get these boots off and you can unwrap me all you like~”

“Hmm, nope, don’t feel like waiting that long,” Byou said, chuckling as he pulled Manabu another step closer. Manabu playfully snapped his teeth at Byou before slipping free of his arm. Too easy, but then of course it was. At least these boots were easy enough to slip on and off, though he also intended to slip out of his socks. A short skirt with tube socks would just look too ridiculous.

Of course he barely had one boot off before Byou was attacking his coat buttons again. But it would never do for his surprise if Byou got his coat off right there in the genkan. Squeaking and swatting at his boyfriend’s hands, he squirmed free again.

“Stop that!” he protested, tossing his sock at the laughing brunet. “You can wait two minutes!”

“What the hell, why are you throwing your dirty sock at me anyway, brat?”

“Because it was at hand,” he said, shrugging and slipping off his other boot and sock. “And you earned it.”  
Hugging his coat closer to himself, he was about to turn in to the kitchen when Byou caught his shoulders, turning him around all too easily.

“All right, all right. After tea, right? Let me get it, you can start warming up on my couch.”

“ _You’re_ supposed to be warming me up,” Manabu said, putting on his best pout.

“I can’t warm you up _and_ make you tea at the same time, silly.”

“Don’t care about the tea, rather have you,” Manabu muttered, playing up the hurt boyfriend angle for all it was worth. He wasn’t sure if Byou really bought it or not, didn’t really care. Results were what really mattered and the current result of Byou kissing him was very much quite all right with him.

~*~*~

Kazuki posed in front of his hall mirror, studying himself from multiple angles. He’d had to ask a friend to help him get the fit just right, but the end result was worth the effort. Bright red off the shoulder crop top with white fake fur ruff, tight red leather micro miniskirt, black fishnets, and black thigh-high boots. He’d had to tuck himself very carefully into the black lace panties to keep from bulging suspiciously. Another friend had taught him how to fake cleavage, but he still wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He didn’t really see himself as particularly feminine, though he had to admit, with rather a lot of hard work, he was pulling off the look pretty well. Maybe too well. Just as well he was leader now.

A couple last adjustments and then he nodded to himself. Yes, this would work quite nicely as both surprise and reward. A one time only special that Kazuki was quite certain he wouldn’t be able to resist. Tonight was going to be a good night, for both of them.

~*~*~

Manabu was actually surprised he still had his coat on when Byou finally maneuvered him onto the couch. To be fair, those hands had been intent on keeping him steady on his feet, since he had been walking backwards to get to this point. While being kissed rather hungrily by his boyfriend.

“What was that you were saying before about not wanting to wait to unwrap me?~” he teased, grinning up at the brunet. Byou laughed, unwinding Manabu’s fingers from his hair.

“Minx,” the elder purred, hands sliding down the front of Manabu’s coat to finish with the buttons. Manabu’s breath caught as he watched his boyfriend’s face intently, feeling those hands slip into his coat. One eyebrow quirked upwards and then those hands were opening his coat to reveal the short red velvet dress underneath.

“What’s this then?” Byou said quietly, those wicked hands sliding over the dress.

“Surprise? Merry Christmas~”

“You’re a couple days early for that,” Byou said, though he was grinning as he slid one hand up Manabu’s thigh. “Is this my early present or something then?”

“Something like that, yeah~” Manabu agreed, pulling his arms out of his coat. “Do you like it?”

“I’d need a better look before I could tell for sure, really. You should model it for me properly.”

Laughing, Manabu stood up from the couch. He waited for Byou to sit down before he started posing and turning about so his boyfriend could see him and his mini-dress from every angle. And then he straddled his legs, settling himself in Byou’s lap to better kiss his boyfriend. Byou’s hands felt so good on his still chilled thighs, rubbing warmth into his skin. Kissing Byou was an addiction and he was enjoying every second of it. For a moment, he could have sworn he heard the door opening, but he dismissed it. After all, Byou lived alone, so not like it could be anyone coming into the apartment. Probably one of the neighbors and his ears were just playing a trick on him.

~*~*~

Kazuki let himself into Byou’s apartment, not entirely sure if the other man was even home at the moment. But then that was why he had his own key, so he could come and go as he pleased. Though the sight of strange boots in the genkan told him plenty. Taking off his own boots would spoil some of the intended effect, but it couldn’t very well be helped. Swallowing down a sigh, he unzipped the boots, leaving them beside the others. Being practically barefoot did have the advantage of being quieter, so neither of his bandmates even noticed him walking into the room. Well, at least he was reasonably certain Manabu had no idea; Byou could be trickier about such things. Of course he wasn’t the least bit worried about his vocalist having anything but a positive reaction to him. Manabu, well, now that he was actually standing in Byou’s lounge, he was starting to have his doubts. What if Manabu wasn’t interested?

_Don’t be ridiculous, Kazuki, like anyone could resist you right now_ , he scolded himself. The words only sort of helped. Taking a deep breath, he told himself to just relax and go with plan B. Which would have been easier if he had actually had a plan B, but since he hadn’t expected Manabu to be here tonight…. Maybe he could use that to his advantage, though he wasn’t sure. Or maybe he was thinking too much. Ok, yes, definitely thinking too much. Another deep breath and he stepped into the lounge, silently walking up behind Manabu. Since Byou’s hands were lower, he slid his own fingers into Manabu’s hair, clutching a handful and then lightly tilting his head back.

“Well hello Bu-chan. Fancy seeing you here~”

“Zu-zukky?” Manabu stammered, eyes widening as his brain registered what it was seeing. “Wha—?”

“I didn’t know you’d be here tonight, too. And dressed like that~ How lucky~ Isn’t that right, Chawan~?”

“If you’d ever bothered to ask me,” Byou said, trailing off with a chuckle.

“But if I did that, you wouldn’t be surprised!” Kazuki protested, pouting at his vocalist.

“Don’t pout, baby, your face might get stuck that way,” Byou purred, still smirking. “So … two sexy Christmas elves is it? I hope you two aren’t wasting all your Christmas presents for me on tonight~”

“Chawan is so greedy,” Kazuki purred, dropping his hand from Manabu’s hair so he could move to settle on the couch next to his two friends.

“Is that supposed to be news, Zukky?” Byou said, grinning. “With the two of you here, in my lounge, being all hot and sexy? Of course I’m greedy.”

“You know,” Manabu said, sliding off Byou’s lap, “not everything is about you, Byou-kun.”

Kazuki couldn’t help his own surprise when Manabu helped himself to his lap, a familiar wicked grin appearing on the other guitarist’s lips.

“Oh, you’re so cold, Zukky! You should let me warm you up a bit~”

“By all means, Bu-chan,” he replied, sliding his own still slightly cool hands up and down Manabu’s exposed thighs. His fellow guitarist shivered as he scooted further down his lap, lips pressing to his in a slow, sweet kiss. Just like old times, when they had made almost a habit of doing this sort of thing. Kazuki threaded fingers into Manabu’s hair, slowly coaxing him into a deeper kiss. He had almost forgotten how good it could feel, to have Manabu in his lap like this.

“You know,” Byou drawled, interrupting their kissing, “I was under the impression that the reason for those slutty dresses was as a reward for me.”

Mischief was obviously alight in Manabu’s eyes when he and Kazuki separated, mischief that made itself plain in his voice, too, when he turned to Byou to speak.

“Not everything is about you, Byou-kun,” Manabu repeated, smirking. “Though I’d think you’d get off on watching us. Mm, I bet you’d like that, watching me ride Kazuki right here on your couch.”

“Just as long as I get my chance to play, too.”

“We’ve got all night, Chawan, I’m sure we can think of plenty of ways to get you involved. After he’s warmed me up properly, of course.”

“Of course,” Byou agreed, chuckling softly as well.

“He’s so selfish,” Manabu mock grumped. “Always has to be the center of attention, on stage and off, in front of the camera or not. It's so tiresome sometimes....”

“Oh dear, that sounds like I’ve been neglecting my darling Bu-chan,” Kazuki said in a low purr, feigning a bit of a frown. “Ah, well, it is sort of his job to grab attention, you know. But that's no excuse, so I guess I'll just have to find a way to make it up to you, ne Bu-chan?”

With a handful of hair, Kazuki drew Manabu into another slow kiss, his other hand drifting down the velvet dress. With the way Manabu was sitting, it was easy to push the short dress up his hips, to run fingers over the satin and lace of the panties underneath. Manabu moaned into their kisses, pushing against exploring fingers, his own tangling in Kazuki’s hair. 

“Still want to ride me, Bu-chan?” he said softly, lips moving against lips while his fingers rubbed lightly along Manabu’s trapped length. Squirming a bit, the other guitarist moaned a soft affirmative, freeing fingers from Kazuki’s hair to slide them up under his skirt. Unerringly, those fingers went straight for Kazuki’s own length, sliding over nylon and satin. A quick glance to Byou showed the man wasn’t sitting on the couch anymore. Blinking, looking around for the vocalist, he was startled by the feel of a hand taking his, relocating it to Manabu’s thigh. Had to be Byou, but what was he doing? 

“O-oh god,” Manabu stammered, flushing bright red. 

“Oh, did someone get tired of waiting?” Kazuki purred, though when he looked down, the expected head wasn’t there either. Just what was Byou doing, anyway?

“Lube’s on the couch,” Byou mumbled from somewhere behind Manabu. What the hell was he doing back _there_? Whatever it was, it was painting a picture of pure bliss on Manabu’s face, the younger guitarist seemingly forgetting what he had been doing completely. He rubbed his palm against Manabu’s hard length, smiling at the way it was pressing against those panties.

“You should wear these for me all the time, Bu-chan,” he purred, smirking. Manabu moaned, leaning forward to take a hungry kiss from him. Kazuki obliged willingly, fingers curling into the hairs at the nape of Manabu's neck while his other hand slid lower. He could feel wet skin where panties had been pulled aside and he smirked again. So that’s what Byou had been doing back there. Byou’s hand closed on his wrist, holding him still as lips closed around his index finger. Byou was sucking his finger like it was a cock, making him squirm. Even though he couldn’t see it, it took little effort on his part to imagine the grin on his vocalist’s face as he sat back, letting Kazuki’s finger slide from his lips. He didn’t need to be told what Byou wanted next, pressing his wet finger into Manabu’s tight hole, earning himself another groan and another hungry kiss. It didn’t last long, though, Byou pulling Manabu back by a fistful of hair.

“You like that, don’t you?” Byou purred, somehow making each word drip with lewd imagery. Or maybe that was just Kazuki’s horny brain. “But his finger isn’t enough for you, is it? You want us both to fuck you, don’t you? My dirty little Christmas slut.”

Manabu groaned, but he definitely wasn’t denying it, hips pushing back against Kazuki’s finger. And then a cool, lube-slicked finger was pushing in along side his own. In a rare first, Kazuki found himself wishing he’d chosen a slightly different outfit. He could feel his cock straining to be free, but satin, nylon, and leather had him very effectively confined and he couldn’t do a thing about it with Manabu still in his lap. Of course he hadn’t planned for this, not at all.

And then, like a bolt from the blue, inspiration struck. He had, after all, let Byou distract him from what he and Manabu had originally intended. Easily done, Byou had a habit of being like that, but still. Slipping his finger from Manabu’s body, he rolled his hand back up to his waist.

“Ne, Bu-chan, did you forget?” he murmured, teasing a bit. “You’re supposed to be warming me up, not the other way around.”

Manabu blinked down at him in confusion for a moment, then a sly grin curved those lips.

“You’re right, I’m sorry, Kazuki-san,” his friend purred, slowly licking his lips. “Let me make it up to you?”

Not that Manabu actually waited for a response before sliding off his lap. Eager hands slid over his skirt until they found the clasp and zipper, undoing both before pulling the skirt down and off his legs. A bit unexpected, but it did make the matter of getting off fishnets and panties that much easier. Nor did Manabu stop there, moving on to the crop top next. And yet the bra he left alone, instead pushing Kazuki’s thighs apart so he could kneel between them.

“Mou, now I’m even colder than before!” Kazuki mock whined. That brought a positively wicked and delicious grin to Manabu’s face.

“Not for long,” the younger said, hand curling around Kazuki’s hard length. 

“You’re both as bad as each other,” Byou muttered. The vocalist already had his pants open, his own hand slowly stroking his cock. Kazuki was torn between watching Byou and watching Manabu, though Manabu momentarily won when that wicked tongue of his started flickering against the head of his cock. Not Manabu’s usual blowjob routine, from what Kazuki remembered, which meant he was doing it to put on a show for Byou. Though considering Byou was at that moment appearing to be making himself comfortable behind Manabu, it seemed a bit of a waste. If such a word could even be said to apply.

He wasn’t sure which was more erotic, the way Manabu was toying with him or the way Byou’s hands were toying with Manabu. When Byou’s fingers hit the right spots, Manabu would whine deliciously. And that tongue had a way of finding all _his_ best spots, too.

Byou leaned forward, pressing against Manabu’s back to whisper something Kazuki couldn’t quite catch into his ear. Whatever it was, it had Manabu moaning again, a low note of pure wanting. And then those eyes were looking up at him, dark with lust, as Manabu slowly deep throated his cock. He couldn’t look away even if he had wanted, the way those eyes never left his. And Manabu knew how to use his mouth, dirty little tricks with his tongue that stole his breath, had him seeing stars. Why had they ever stopped this? He couldn’t remember now, but he was definitely going to have to find more excuses for them to spend more quality time together.

~*~*~

Manabu hadn’t exactly forgotten how good it felt to be caught between two men at once. More like it had just … felt right to settle into being with Byou and only Byou. But there was something very satisfying and right about having a cock in his mouth while Byou fucked him. Not that Byou didn’t feel amazing all on his own, those piercings of his rolling and pressing into him with each thrust, but like this was even better. The way dirty praise and groans dripped from Kazuki’s lips in a near constant stream, a sharp contrast to the steady but silent rhythm from Byou. His boyfriend was always quiet, but Kazuki seemed to be making him even quieter. Didn’t matter, he knew how good he was, especially when he squeezed around him just so, forcing a low groan out of him.

“Mm, ne, Chawan, trade?”

Manabu shuddered a bit at those words, hesitation creeping up his spine. And then Byou was leaning over him, chest pressed to his back to whisper against the back of his ear.

“You know I wouldn’t make you do that, baby,” his boyfriend purred, hands sliding up under his dress. “Got a better idea. Starting with moving to the bedroom. You can lose the dress on the way.”

Manabu hummed, waiting to feel Byou moving away from him before straightening himself. Kazuki was giving them both curious looks, but Manabu just grinned, stripping off the velvet dress before turning and heading for Byou’s bedroom. A beat and Kazuki was hurrying to catch up with him, arms snaking around his waist.

“Bedroom? Perfect idea,” his fellow guitarist purred, nipping at his ear. He shivered but kept moving them forward into the waiting bedroom. It wasn’t as warm as the lounge had been and he shivered in spite of Kazuki’s warmth. “Don’t worry, Bu-chan, I’ll warm you up again.”

“Holding you to that,” he mumbled, moving to the bed. “So how do you want me~?”

“Just like you were in the lounge,” Kazuki purred, hands sliding down from his waist to his hips. “You look so cute like that, wiggling that perky little ass of yours up in the air,”

Manabu couldn’t help but laugh at that, turning about to curl arms around Kazuki’s neck, kissing him slowly. “Sure about that?” he murmured between kisses. “I know how much you like watching me.”

“Mm, you are a sexy beast,” Kazuki agreed, trailing kisses down his throat. Manabu groaned softly, letting himself fall back onto the bed. Kazuki was on him in a heartbeat, straddling his hips and kissing him eagerly. Familiar warmth returned, curling in his belly. Between one thing and another, his lust had started to fade, but now that Kazuki was on him, kissing him, touching him, it was coming back stronger. Sliding fingers into Kazuki’s hair, he rocked up against him with a low purr.

“You know, you can’t fuck me like this, Zukky,” he teased, smirking at him.

“So impatient. You’re as bad as Byou.”

“Oi, watch it, you two.”

“He’s been a bad influence on me?” Manabu tried, putting on his best innocent face. Not that either of his bandmates were likely to buy that for one second, but that wasn’t the point.

“You lost the right to play innocent with us a long time ago, Bu-chan,” Kazuki purred, leaning down to kiss him again. Manabu wasn’t going to waste time on arguing, pushing his tongue past pliant lips for a deeper taste of his fellow guitarist. Kazuki let him take the lead easily enough, but then he usually did, from what Manabu remembered. With a soft groan, he rocked up against the other man’s body, but it wasn’t enough.

“Zukky,” he groaned, rocking up against him again. This time his leader took the hint, one hand moving between them to slowly stroke Manabu’s length while Kazuki moved to resettle himself between Manabu’s thighs.

“Better?” Kazuki murmured, a smirk curving his lips.

“Gods, you’re so slow,” Manabu muttered, one hand fisting in Kazuki’s hair. “Stop teasing already.”

“Ch’… Byou’s been a terrible influence on you,” the other guitarist scolded, but he could feel Kazuki’s cock pressing into him, so he didn’t care how much the man scolded him. Kazuki wasn’t as thick as Byou, didn’t have the piercings, but it really didn’t matter because what he did have he knew how to use. Oh god did he know how to use it, their bodies rolling together in a slow, steady rhythm in counterpoint to the hand still stroking him. And again that soft but steady stream of dirty praise that fell from Kazuki’s lips.

Both the rhythm and the praise faltered and stopped without warning. Opening his eyes, Manabu was about to demand to know what was wrong now when he saw them. Kazuki was panting softly, face pressed into Byou’s neck and Manabu could only too well imagine what his boyfriend was doing. Something that could have been jealousy squiggled around his chest a moment before he mentally shook it off. He got Byou all the time now, didn’t hurt anything to share every once in awhile. Especially when he started feeling Kazuki’s hips bumping into his again from the strength of Byou’s thrusts.

“Come now, Zukky,” Byou murmured, loud enough that Manabu could hear him clearly. “Can’t leave Bu-chan out of all the fun.”

Kazuki groaned lowly, though it didn’t take him long to pick up on Byou’s steady rhythm. Manabu groaned again himself, sliding hands back up Kazuki’s chest. He didn’t even remember letting go of Kazuki in the first place, didn’t much care at the moment, either. Another brief twinge of jealousy, this time for Kazuki getting to be in the middle, and then he was yanking the other man down into another hungry kiss, drinking up each and every one of Kazuki’s low moans. All he could do was this, kissing Kazuki and writhing beneath both men, moaning when Kazuki hit that one spot that had him seeing stars. So good, so very, very good. And then a hand started stroking him again and it got even better. He whined with each thrust, knowing he couldn’t last much longer but trying his best to last anyway. He loved watching his boyfriend cum. He was enjoying watching Kazuki get lost in the pleasure of the moment, feeling his cock twitching inside him as he came. As to be expected, that Kazuki would cum first. He felt Byou pause, waited to see what his boyfriend would do next. And couldn’t say he was too surprised when their leader carefully crawled out from between them, wobbling off the bed, presumably to clean up. Not that Manabu had much time to think about it, the feel of Byou’s cock sliding into him once more capturing the whole of his attention. He clung to his boyfriend as Byou picked up the pace, pushing them both into a very satisfying climax. Manabu was shivering as he kept clinging to Byou, panting heavily.

“Good, yeah?” Byou murmured, brushing sweaty strands of brown away from his face.

“With you? Always,” Manabu managed, a panted murmur.

“If you relax that death grip of yours, Bu-chan, I can get you both cleaned up~” Kazuki purred from the bedside. Manabu couldn’t help a breathless laugh at that, relaxing back into the bedding. He hated to feel Byou pull out of him, even though he knew it was necessary. Kazuki was good as his word, cleaning him up with a warm, damp cloth. Yeah, that was good enough for him for tonight. 

He tried to be patient in Byou’s big, empty bed, but as soon as he felt a body sliding under the sheets with him, he rolled over to snuggle close, surprised to smell soap and damp. Blinking open his eyes, he frowned a little at Kazuki.

“Don’t pout, Bu-chan,” Kazuki murmured, tilting his chin up for a quick kiss. “He’ll be out in a minute. Then you can go back to cuddling him.”

“Not why I was pouting,” Manabu said, chuckling softly and pecking another kiss to Kazuki’s lips. “I’m glad you’re staying the night. But why’d you come over in the first place?”

“It’s nearly Christmas, silly. Guess we were both having the same thought?”

“But….” But Manabu kept himself from finishing that sentence. Did it really matter? He hadn’t been thinking about ever having sex with Kazuki again, but now that he had, well…. He wasn’t going to chase the other guitarist away, leader or not, especially if Byou had already asked him to stay.

“I won’t come between you,” Kazuki murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“No, I know, it’s not that,” he mumbled, trying to sort out what to say and what to keep to himself. Thoughts that didn’t get very far before he felt a warm body settling behind him, an arm curling around his waist and lips pressing to the back of his neck.

“Thank you for the early Christmas gifts,” Byou murmured, a grin pressing into Manabu’s skin. “I quite enjoyed my two sexy elves~”

“You’re terrible, Chawan,” Kazuki scolded, laughing quietly and shaking his head. “Tonight was special, don’t think you’re getting that again, mister!”

“Not even if I pout a lot? Not even for my birthday?”

“Why would I dress up like a Christmas elf for your birthday?” Kazuki countered, arching an eyebrow. “That would just be ridiculous.”

“Byou-kun is so greedy,” Manabu said in feigned lament. “So demanding, too. I don’t know if I can keep satisfying his greed all by myself.”

Kazuki blinked at him in obvious shock. Manabu probably should have discussed this with Byou before saying anything to Kazuki, but he couldn’t imagine Byou would object. Manabu didn’t want to go all the way back to the way things had been before they’d formalized things between them, but maybe this little bit would be okay? After all, Byou was the one to have first invited Kazuki to stay….

“Byou?”

“We always tell each other everything, that’s my only rule. When someone wants one on one time, if you want to see someone else, if the arrangement isn’t working out for any of us anymore.”

Manabu had to bite back a laugh at the way Kazuki looked completely pole-axed. But then of course he did. Their leader had come over expecting one last fling with Byou, this offer was probably the very last thing he had ever expected.

“So what do you say, Zukky?” Byou asked, the arm around Manabu uncurling to run a finger down the center of Kazuki’s chest. “You don’t have to say yes if you don’t want.”

“Byou, you’re a total jerk sometimes, you know that?” Kazuki mumbled. But before either Manabu or Byou could ask for clarification, Kazuki was pressed close, kissing Manabu again with a sort of beautiful desperation. Manabu hummed as he relaxed into the kiss, cupping his cheek with one hand.

“Oi, save one of those for me,” Byou said, chuckling softly. “I’ll take this to mean you agree.”

“Did I mention you’re a total jerk?” Kazuki murmured, pulling away from Manabu to shift and press a kiss to Byou’s lips.

“I think you might have said something to that effect,” Byou chuckled in reply.

“How about,” Manabu said, wiggling a bit to force them to give him some breathing room, “you both go to sleep and we celebrate this new arrangement in the morning?”

“Party pooper,” Byou teased, nipping at his ear.

“All right, Bu-chan, all right, we’ll let you sleep,” Kazuki added, grinning. Manabu stuck his tongue out at the both of them before burrowing himself even more into the bedding. They could settle around him however they liked, as long as he was in the middle, he would be happy. The morning would be the start of something new and special and wonderful. And that was a beautiful thought to carry with him into dreams.


End file.
